


Poetry in Motion

by rogueshadows



Series: Hey Mister DJ [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows
Summary: Cassian hasn’t been one for crushes for a long while, especially at first sight, but the warm buzz in his chest is undeniable. He wonders if he should go over until Jyn clears her throat. She’s staring at him expectantly and he feels caught.





	Poetry in Motion

**Author's Note:**

> Finally the DJ AU prequel thing that leads to Cassian's pov that I'm still working on!

When Cassian sees the email offering extra credit for his English class it is a godsend, an offer to attend a local poetry slam his professor organized to have one of his terrible quiz grades waived. He arrives at Chirrut’s Cafe early to head off some of the traffic knowing how popular the place is. When he gets there he sees Professor Organa talking to the group of students she had roped into performing. He grabs a coffee and sits at a small table off to the side as the space begins to fill up. 

Cassian feels admittedly out of place in the quiet murmur of voices so different from his usual scene. He had tried to rope Kay into coming but he’d insisted on staying home to watch some series finale. When Jyn from his class spots him she comes over and asks to sit he’s glad for the company. 

“I haven’t seen you here before, let me guess, the extra credit?” she asks and he laughs.

“You caught me, I guess I must look pretty out of place,” he says, realizing maybe he should have dressed up a little more. He’s wearing an old hooded sweatshirt and some khaki pants that Kay keeps threatening to burn.

“Only a little,” she teases, “I have seen you in your DJ attire though.” Cassian smiles even as he shakes his head.

“Get out all the jabs about the outfit now and then let’s talk about literally anything else,” he says and she grins brightly in response. 

“Oh I’m not that cruel,” she says, blessedly changing the subject to the actual music. They make easy conversation until a hush falls over the room and someone comes on stage to announce the first poet.

The pieces read throughout the night range from the deeply personal to pretty funny and the time goes by fairly quickly. He and Jyn share glances at the more abstract ones and he has a nice time, sure that he can write a decent, if somewhat bullshitted, response with the few scribbled notes he’s taken. His phone buzzes between poets and he looks down to check it, hoping it isn’t too rude. It’s Kay texting him that there is pizza back at the apartment and Cassian groans at how good that sounds, wondering if he should just duck out before the last reader starts. His escape plan is cut off when he sees a man who could only be described as beautiful headed toward the stage. Jyn is focused on the guy too so he doesn’t feel too embarrassed staring.

The guy has gorgeous tan skin, soft looking dark hair tied back in a bun, and the biggest eyes Cassian has ever seen. He seems to fidget with nerves as he takes in the crowd before him, toying with his too long sweater sleeves. He walks up to the mic and clears his throat once before he begins. The poem he recites from memory is both personal and clever, rebuffing prejudices and politics through it. His intelligence shines through the words and Cassian can’t help but feel impressed. When he’s finished the guy looks up with a smile, as if just remembering the crowd when they clap for him.

“Thank you,” he says into the mic, smiling softly. He walks off the stage to Professor Organa who pats him on the back looking proud. 

Cassian hasn’t been one for crushes for a long while, especially at first sight, but the warm buzz in his chest is undeniable. He wonders if he should go over until Jyn clears her throat. She’s staring at him expectantly and he feels caught.

“Sorry, uh, I zoned out,” he says trying to recover. She watches him for a moment as if studying something before she speaks.

“You liked Bodhi’s poem?” she asks knowingly.

“He was great, he’s very talented,” he answers, not wanting to seem totally obvious since Jyn knows the guy. __Bodhi__ , he commits to memory.

“I keep telling him, he doesn’t even do this that often and he blows people away every time,” she says obviously proud. She goes on to explain how Bodhi has been her roommate the past few years. He finds out that Bodhi is studying mechanical engineering, that he loves rap and that he talks a lot but Jyn adores him anyway. Listening to her description he feels more and more inept at how he would approach someone who is so gorgeous and smart on top of it.

“I’m gonna go say hello to him, I could introduce you if you want,” she offers as if reading his mind. Cassian looks over to where Bodhi is, he’s still talking to Professor Organa and a few other students and smiling brightly at something they said. Cassian wants to take her up on the introduction but can’t help but feel self-conscious considering how out of place he feels in the more literary crowd. He’d also feel much better not flirting in front of his professor and half of the students from his class. He decides to evade Jyn’s offer even as she looks at him expectantly. 

“I really should head out now, my roommate is waiting,” he claims, standing and slipping on his leather jacket casually as he can. Jyn looks a little disappointed but nods. 

“I’ll tell Bodhi how much you liked his work,” she says, from her tone he can’t help but feel like there’s an innuendo there. He wonders how much of a menace Jyn is going to be over this come class on Monday.

“Of course, have a good night,” he answers, turning to leave before she can convince him to stay. He braces himself for the cold and leaves the coffee house out into the crisp night air. Through the fogged window he catches a last glimpse of Bodhi, Jyn joined by his side as they laugh. Cassian thinks about him the whole walk home.

\---

“What do you mean he was _there_?” Bodhi squawks at Jyn.

“He sat with me the whole time, I’m surprised you didn’t notice it was him,” she teases.

“I was kind of focused on not messing up while thirty people stared at me, but _jesus_ , I can’t believe he saw me perform,” sounding kind of dazed.

“He was enamored Bo, you should have seen the way he looked at you,” she says and Bodhi could kill her for getting his hopes up so much.

“I doubt that. He was just being nice and you’re reading too much into it,” he insists, because Jyn has set him up one too many times before with guys that were supposedly “so into” him.

“I swear Bodhi!” she argues, he ignores her because he can’t even imagine it.

“I’m just saying, next time we go out you have to talk to him, as a friend at least,” she appeals. He considers and has no out.

“Sure, sure,” he agrees half heartedly, figuring it will never happen. Jyn is placated, smiling like she’s won something. He rolls his eyes and makes his excuses to go to bed finally. Once in his bedroom he sighs, flopping down on the bed and staring up at the ceiling like a cliche, as he tries not to think about the stupidly attractive DJ.


End file.
